Cape of Silver
by Dimiel
Summary: A training was all it takes to make a different story. Yuuki Rito is the one who did an intense training due to some important reasons. 100 push ups, sit ups, squads and 10 kilometer run. What will be unfold when him, being the strongest human on Earth, happen when a certain alien princess engaged with him? Read to find out!


**Chapter 1: A Determination**

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone! Thanks for taking your time to read this. I just had this things come at my mind while I was rewatching To Love Ru.**

" **What if Rito did an intense training that can make him one punch everyone (every villain)?"**

 **So yeah. I guess this will attract some people. As you maybe guess, Rito will be ooc. It was because of his intense training. And, he will be op like Saitama.**

 **Okay guys! Hope you like this! Oh and guys, I won't be updating that quick since I'm lazy**

 **Without further adieu, hajime! Let's read!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Punch Man and To Love Ru Series or any other anime character, except for my OCs.**

( **An: Author's Note!** )/ **(** An: Author's Note! **)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Shouting!** "

" **Techniques** "

 _Flashback_

 _ **Dream Sequence**_

Unknown's P.O.V.

I was able to achieve the strength that I always wanted….

Where did I get this?

I don't even know…

I thought, it was because of my extensive training…

100 pushups, sit ups, squad and 10 Killometre running….

I did that everyday…

By the time I know it, I change my training into even harsher and intense one…

10000 pushups, sit ups, squad and 1000 Killometre sprinting…

After 6 years of this training, I relax myself by training this method once in 2 weeks…

I kept thinking:

Why did I train for?

How was I able to survive?

Who did I did it for?

When I was thinking these questions, I remembered why…

General P.O.V.

6 years ago…

Earth, Sainan City…

A boy and a little girl was walking. The boy was carrying groceries. Said boy had spiky orange hair with brown-gold eyes. The girl had black hair and a pair of brown-gold eyes, just like the boy. She was humming happily. The boy smiled at her happiness. When they were walking, he girl saw an alleyway and was wondering what's in there.

"Onii-chan! Let's go through here!" The little girl said to her brother while pointing towards the alleyway.

"Oi, oi! Don't run! It's dangerous, Mikan!" He said to his sister.

Her name was Mikan, Mikan Yuuki. As soon as he said that, Mikan ran into the alleyway.

"Mikan! Did you even hear what I said!?" He said as he ran for her. He left the groceries on the ground.

She was quite atheletic for a little girl. She ran faster than any girl her age would. The alleyway was dark. He could barely see anything here. Suddenly, a chill through his spine can be felt. He know something bad is going is going to happen.

"Mikan! Where are you!?" He yelled out for her.

He didn't get any response. He was beginning to worried now. He kept running to find her but this alleyway seems…endless. It's like, there is no dead end! He was already running for 3 minutes now. Everyone in his school knows that he was a better runner. He even get a first place!

He knew there was something wrong about this alleyway. Maybe a wizard made an endless path? But for what? He shook his head off this thoughts and kept looking for Mikan. Suddenly, he heard a growl. This growl doesn't belong to dogs, or wolf! By the sound of it, it was like a tiger's.

In instinct, he quickly crouch. He didn't know why he did that, but something was about to hit him. He search for his phone in his pocket. He grabbed it and took it out. He flash the light coming from his phone. To his horror, the light illuminated a humanoid looking tiger. His eyes widen when he saw the humanoid tiger holding an unconscious Mikan. He can see blood trinkled from her forehead.

His brain didn't work anymore. Rage filled his mind from seeing his little sister getting hurt. His face became red from the rage he felt. Anything doesn't matter anymore. He only want to protect his sister from this humanoid tiger. He dropped his phone and charged towards the humanoid tiger. He cooked his hand back as the humanoid tiger was ready. To its surprise, the boy slide down between its legs.

He quickly stands up and climbed its back. The humanoid tiger tried to get him off but its right hand was occupied while its left hand couldn't reach its back. The boy tried to choke it, but his hand wasn't long enough. The humanoid tiger reached his hand on the boy and threw him off. The boy was send flying and crashed a wall.

Now, the boy's face was bloodied from the impact. He tried to stand but he was too weak. The humanoid tiger slowly approach him. His vision blurred and it was a sign that he was going to be unconscious. The humanoid tiger reached him and opened its mouth, showing its sharp teeth. His eyes glowed red for a second. The boy smiled, there was no way he was going to die! He had a little sister to worry about!

His hand reached an object and he instinctly stab the object on the humanoid tiger's eye. It roared out in pain. The humanoid tiger clutched its eye as blood sprayed from it. Wait, blood? It looks like the object in his hand is quite sharp. He quickly stands up and jump over from the kick that the humanoid tiger was sending. He climbed again from its torso to its shoulder. He grabbed the object tightly with both hands and thrust it on the humanoid tiger's head.

It stopped moving and fell to the ground. The boy was panting really heavy. He may have a great stamina but this is beyond him! His eyes again glowed red. He doesn't want this to happen again. He quickly ran toward an unconscious Mikan. He checked her, panicking and worried about Mikan. Fortunately, her head was bleeding from getting hit on the head. She is still a kid after all so she has a fragile skin.

He put the object in his pocket and carried Mikan in bridal style. He walk back and took his phone, which was still flashing light. He carefully observe the alleyway and found three corpse, lying on the ground. It looks like it was been eaten. So that means the object he grabbed was a…

"…Knife?" He said as he took the object out.

He sighed and put it back in. This was an unexpected day. He doesn't felt any guilt from killing the humanoid tiger. I mean, who will? That thing killed 3 people and almost killed him and his little sister! 1 life isn't equal to 3 lives! 1 will always be equal to 1!

He walked back to where he was coming from with Mikan in his arms. He has many things got in his mind.

'How do I explain this?'

'I got attacked by a humanoid tiger?'

'If so, will they believe me?'

He knew people won't believe him so he just had to make up something. In other words, he had to lie. That includes his little sister. Even if he's a kid, he knows how people and society act. He is mature when it comes to this. He need to do this so that it couldn't affect their future. If this will affect their future, he had to be ready for it.

Now, he will be training to become strong enough to defeat enemies with a punch!

This is what drove him to become stronger!

The determination to protect his love ones!

6 years later…

Unknown P.O.V.

 _ **What is happening?**_

 _ **Why is everything so dark?**_

 _ **What's with the atmosphere?**_

 _ **Why do I feel….wet?**_

 _ **The blackness soon disappeared and reveal everything. I observe my surroundings….w-what!? Why are there dead people on the ground!? Who did this!?**_

" _ **R-Rito…" A girlish voice called me.**_

 _ **Wait, that voice sounds like….!?**_

" _ **M-M-Mikan!?"**_

" _ **Why d-did you do this…O-Onii-chan?" She said to me.**_

 _ **What are you talking ab-**_

" _ **N-No….no, no, no, NO! This can't be!"**_

 _ **I saw my hands that was bloodied….**_

 _ **It was me….**_

 _ **No, it IS me….**_

 _ **I'm too scared of my own strength….**_

 _ **Hehe….this is a dream…**_

 _ **There's no way this'll be happening…**_

" _ **Hoh? But it will…"**_

General P.O.V.

Earth, Sainan City, Yuuki Household…

"Rito! Wake up! It's time for school!" Mikan yelled out for her brother, Rito.

He quickly got off the bed before yawning and stretch. He grabbed a towel and went downstairs to where the bathroom was. He got in the bathroom and locked the door. He stared at the mirror, seeing his own reflection.

"It comes with price…" He said to himself.

His orange hair was now, white silver. His used to be brown-gold eyes are now red ruby. This has happened when he was training.

The training DID gave him the strength he wanted, but it had requirements too.

No, it wasn't his life. In fact, he was stronger than anything now!

It wasn't the mangas that he collected…

It was his…

"Emotions…."

1% until the release of the Monster.

 **Chapter End**

 **Author's Note: So, how do you like it? Is it good? Bad? Ugly!? Please review and let me know your thoughts! I guess, I can welcome flames too…**

 **Okay! One of the reason that I made this fic is because….it's fun! Yeah, that's right. The special reason is…I don't like to see a helpless protagonist. Don't misunderstand me! It's not that I don't like Rito! It's just that I don't like the fact that they cannot fight back.**

 **I want them to have power to fight back! This, my readers, is what motivated me to write it. Thanks for reading it! Sorry if there's any grammar problems.**

 **Alright! Let's talk about Rito, shall we?**

 **Rito, due to his intensive training, didn't lost his hair. Instead, it made him lose the orange color making it white silver. His brown gold eyes changed into red ruby. It didn't just changed his appearance, it also change his blood. And, maybe you know what that means. Another thing is that the percent was his release of the emotions that trapped inside him. Mostly, it's filled with the enjoyment of battles, lust of killing and more.**

 **Kind the same like Mob. You know Mob? He's the protagonist of Mob Psycho 100. Another manga wrote by ONE, the creator of One Punch Man. The 'Godly Fall' will be demoted into Advancely Fall. So, he won't be ALWAYS falling into certain ahem…ahem…Places. He will also be emotionless. Feeling nothing until certain people triggered it.**

 **Okay then! I think that's it. See you in the next chapter!**

 **Oh, and have an exam from 26 October to 4 November. So, don't expect me to update it! Just have patience.**

 **Bye-cha!**


End file.
